TTT and Bwahaha Barney
by baconisyummeh
Summary: The Teletubbie Theory: what the Telletubbies are REALLY up to! dun dun dun! (NEW: What BARNEY's evil plan really is)
1. TTT

There is a theory. A theory to rule using tiny innocent children. This theory is The Telletubbies Theory(here on known as TTT). TTT is THEY are really trying to take over little kids minds one by one. Except they noticed that the older kids like us noticed their plan so they decided to call in the Boobahs who are even scary-er to come in from their other planet and see if that would help. But it only made me realize the TRUE plan...

The TRUE Plan:

The shiny Telletubbies sun is a hypnotizing device. The little children love it. When the face giggles the little children are drawn further into the trace to become the Telletubbies' slaves to do all they say so that they can take over the earth. the Boobahs with their eyes clicking (click click click click) are also a hypnotizing device. It's the clicking of the eyes that does it as well as the echoing of their VERY SCARY voices! So run! and always always always turn off the Telletubbies before the nice ladies voice starts saying "Time for tubby bye bye! Time for tubby bye bye!". Because that is also a VERY POWERFUL hypnotizing device that can hypnotize not ONLY the little children but also the older teens. Dun dun dun. You should always take precautions and say "Time for tubbys to die! Time for tubbys to die!" or "Time for tubby die die! Time for tubby die die!" instead.

It is up to the older children in the world to prevent the youngers from being hypnotized. Do all you can to turn off the Telletubbies no matter how much your younger siblings or cousins cry.

Or else one day we will all be under the rule of the multi-coloreds.

The MULTI-coloreds:

Have you ever noticed its the groups of multicolored things that are the scariest? Telletubbies. Boobahs. The WIGGLES! Stay away from the multi-coloreds and what ever you do never change the channel to watch them. For if you do we shall all meet our doom. BWAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Bwahaha Barney

Barney snuck around backstage. He cackled evilly. Then he jumped out from behind the curtains, onto the set and...

He started to sing the 'I love you' song.

After rehearsal...or filming or whatever, Barney went back to the back stage and into his producers office.

"Tell me again why I have to pose as a children's character?" he asked the one and only producer of Barney. Whom I don't know the name of because I don't watch Barney and so therefore we shall call him Producer Craig.

"I've told you this a million time you dumb, half witted lump! Everyone suspects little kids characters of plotting evil, they also know this not to be true and therefore this is the perfect disguise!"

Barney stared a Craig quizzically. His producer often confused Barney. Lots of things confused Barney, he had a rather pitiful brain, but Craig confused him especially.

"Whatever then."

"Don't whatever me! I'm powerful! Whatever the powerful one again and you're fired."

"Whatever." Barney muttered under his breath. The threat had been heard millions of time yelled at millions of the cast, it never really was carried out though.

Barney emerged from Craig's office as Craig burst a vein and started to wriggle around on the floor. Then he got back up again because he was from an evil planet who wanted to hypnotize everyone and take over the world. The people on that planet were special they could heal themselves. Anyway.

He came out of the office to back stage. He saw the many 'children' from the show pull off their costumes and emerge as...children...just normal ones though not cute or perfect-ish kids. The kids had milk and cookies. As normal.

Just like every single day...

And so you see there is an evil plot behind Barney as well. B.J. and Baby Bop help once in a while. But beware. Be on the look out and never be fooled...

****

Here we are! I finally updated after a million years!

Craig Banks: **I hope you do not mind that you were the producer. The name just seemed to fit and you did kind of inspire this chapter. :-)**

Please review! Thanks!

Kay


End file.
